Spider-Man vs The Flash
Spider-Man vs The Flash is a What If? Death Battle featuring Spider-Man from Marvel and The Flash from DC. This battle is made by Songokugokuhgokuusan! Description Marvel vs DC! This will be a battle between Marvel's web-swinging web-head Spider-Man vs DC's Scarlet Speedster Flash! Intro Cue: Invader Beboh: Just regular everyday characters. Don't you love em'? MM: Yup. Both are red too. I guess. Beboh: Also really iconic characters. MM: And for the Marvel vs DC rivalry. ''' Beboh: Both became heroes do to loved one's death and science lab gone wrong. '''MM: Similar villains and just characters in general! Beboh: One character is Spider-Man. MM: And another is the Flash. ''' '''Beboh: These characters will be a full power/outlier Spider-Man (Peter Parker) vs A White Lantern Flash (feats from both Wally and Barry) MM: I'm MaxaMillion and he's Beboh Beboh: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Spider-Man Cue: Spider-Man's Theme MVC3 Beboh: Peter Parker was just an average teen when a radioactive spider bit him. MM: His uncle died so he fought against people who would do that! Beboh: But everyone and their GRANDMOTHER knows that by now so let's go on. MM: His powers are climbing on walls, having a 6th sense that warns him of danger and super human advancements. Beboh: He can run around 200 miles an hour and can lift a ferry that ways about 3,200 TONS. MM: Remember, outlier Spidey? Way to waste time. Beboh: Outlier Spidey is MUCH more impressive, able to defeat a Galaxy level Thanos, and sucker-punch a full power Galactus to the ground! MM: Some of these feats take the symbiote into use, like the Galactus feat. Beboh: He also has suits like the Iron Spider suit. If we said he could use both at once this ranks him at about MULTI-GALAXY LEVEL. MM: He also has a kick-ass healing factor! Beboh: Spider-Man's greatest power is his Cosmic powers. MM: Captain Universe Spider-Man can warp the matter around him and this is JUST REGULAR COSMIC SPIDEY. Beboh: If we scaled regular Spidey to Multi-City level and Captain Universe brings that to Universal! MM: There are 4,416 cities so Spider-Man being Multi-City could destroy about 10. 10 x 400 would bring him to about planet level. ''' Beboh: There are about 10 planets in the Solar System and 500 Solar Systems in the Galaxy. '''MM: There are 100 BILLION Galaxies in the Universe. 200 QUADRILLION TIMES THE POWER! Beboh: If Outlier Spider-Man can destroy 10 Galaxies, then Cosmic Outlier Spider-Man can destroy about 4 Quintilian Galaxies! 1 Billion Universes! MM: HOLY FUCK! Multiversal SPIDER-MAN? Beboh: He is also MASSIVELY faster than light. Now if Spider-Man is still 200 Miles an hour, if we went with the formula, 59,646,724,380.8 times light! MM: Let's just call it 60 Billion. Rolls of the tongue much better! Beboh: Saying Outlier Spider-Man is about 10 times faster makes him about 600 Billions times the Speed of Light! MM: So what do you have to say about this, more high-balling? Beboh: Yes, as he seems much for impressive. If we said he was 100 times faster this would leave him to 6 Trillion x light. MM: In his Cosmic State he uses bad-ass laser beams! ' Beboh: Saying these are Multiversal as well would make sense. '''MM: His ability to Warp Matter would be any kind of matter so anything that could not be protected somehow has a potential to be warped. ' Beboh: Normal Cosmic Spider-Man can lift about 640,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons! '''MM: If Outlier is 10 times stronger that is 6,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons! Beboh: He once even used the INFINITY GAUNTLET and restarted the universe! MM: HOLY SHIT! That is cool! But wouldn't that mean he could lift about 640,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons!' Beboh: Yes, so just THINK of how powerful a Captain Universe Infinity Gauntlet Spider-Man would be! MM: My brain is starting to hurt. Beboh: This full-power Spider-Man is WAY BEYOND anything the normal Spider-Man could do! MM: Remember kids, next time you see a Spider, make sure it doesn't warp you up and obliterate you like Spider-Man could! SPIDER-MAN, SPIDER-MAN! COULD MAKE YOU A TRASH CAN! The Flash Cue: The Flash CW Theme Beboh: The Flash has been many people, with the most known being Barry Allen and Wally West. MM: So we will use both of them for this battle. Beboh: Barry Allen became the Flash from being in his Science lab when being hit by lightning. MM: This gave him the Speed Force which is really cool! This gave him Super Speed. Beboh: So if Super Speed is his power, many people ask how fast he is. Luckily for us, we have a perfect feat to scale! MM: Wally West out ran teleportation! How fast is this, you might be wondering. This is AT LEAST 23,759,449,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 x the Speed of light! Beboh: This is about 24 tredecillion x light, WITHOUT SPEED FORCE. MM: If Speed Force only makes him 100 times faster that is still about 2.4 quattuordecillion x light! Beboh: In Blackest Night he Gets an INSANE power-boost. He becomes Blue Lantern Flash after standing for hope. This makes him around 100 times more powerful! 240 quattuordecillion x light! With the White Lantern Ring he would be about 2.4 quindecillion x light! MM: Other of his abilities are Lighting and Making Tornadoes. Beboh: But how strong is he? MM: His Infinite Mass Punch hits with the power of a Dwarf Star so if he hits at the Speed of Light that would create an almost INFINITE BLACK HOLE! Beboh: This strength is WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY ABOVE UNIVERSAL! He could destroy about about 100,000 Universes! Regular Black Holes can destroy Galaxies, scaling almost infinity brings it to around this point, if the Universe has around Infinite Space. This is also the highest I could see for him. Then times 10,000 from the Speed Force and Blue Lantern, being about 1,000,000,000 Universes! MM: Another of his awesome abilities is to steal someone's speed. Beboh: This is an easy way to render someone's abilities useless. MM: If we say he can lift about a 100 pounds regularly, with full power this should be about the 100,000 x increase making it 1,000 tons! Beboh: The highest I could see would be this, though. MM: It is true that Flash does primarily rely on speed. Beboh: His brain processes at speeds faster than light! MM: He can run through SOLID OBJECTS as well! Beboh: Not only does his have a Blue Lantern, but he also has a White One! MM: The only problem is he can't hold it for long. Beboh: Flash is also capable of reality warping. MM: He is? Beboh: He can warp time, but if he does this he 1: needs help controlling it or 2: resets time. MM: And remember, no outside help in Death Battle!. But he could slightly warp time in a safe manner. His Infinite Mass punch is also kind of reality warping. Beboh: The Universe restarting feat is still Multiversal... MM: It is still reality warping, right? Beboh: Well I guess so. MM: YES I WAS RIGHT! Beboh: So I guess you were. MM: Yup. Beboh: Anyways, the Flash is definitely a fast one! MM: He might even run as fast as me with diarrhea going to the bathroom! ' The Fight Cue: 2002 Spider-Man's Theme Spider-Man: (Insert reason to fight)! Flash: You're on! FIGHT! The battle starts with the Flash punching Spider-Man through a few buildings and running to hit him once he lands. Spider-Man gets up but gets punched down. Spidey webs his feet but Flash easily breaks out. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense tingles as the building Flash punched Spider-Man through, falls down. Spidey gets out of the way and Flash luckily realizes the building and dodges. Once he dodges Spider-Man rushes to punch him but Flash blocks. Flash puts his hand through Spider-Man's gut. Spider-Man goes to punch the Flash but Flash dodges. He karate chops Spider-Man's neck as Spidey falls down. The Flash kicks Spider-Man. Then Spider-Man uses the symbiote while he gets it on, Flash punches Spider-Man to the ground. Spider-Man uses the symbiote to cover the ground. He uses his unbreakable webs and ties Flash up. Flash can't break out of the unbreakable webs or the symbiote webs around his feet. Spider-Man takes out the Iron Spider and hits Flash with a Uni-beam. Flash finally breaks out uses his lighting and overloads the Iron Spider. It blows up the suit. In a moment of rage he goes to punch the Flash, who simply breaks his arm. The symbiote heals it, though. As he is on the ground the power of Captain Universe and the Uni-Power comes to Spider-Man. Spider-Man lifts the Earth and throws it into a place far away, but Flash is still near Spider-Man. Spider-Man: Good job. You are making me use this form! Flash: What the heck? You idiot? Why would you destroy the earth? Spider-Man: What are you gonna do? Flash: Absorb the Speed-Force. Spider-Man: What? Flash: Absorb speed. And your speed too. Spider-Man: Just try to catch me! Flash: *sigh* Cue: Injustice: The Flash's Theme Flash catches Spidey. Flash gets ready to finish the job when Spider-Man warps the space around him boosting him to Flash and sending an energy beam right through him. Flash takes a Blue Lantern Ring and puts it on his finger as his power is restored. Spider-Man: Okay what happened with you now! Flash: Explain what is with you! Spider-Man: Matter Warping. Flash: Cosmic Ring. The battle continues as Spider-Man spams his lasers but Flash is right behind him. He taps his back and throws Spider-Man. Spider-Man starts warping Flash, yes Flash as a being. Flash stores all of the Speed Force and Blue Lantern power and still breaks through. Spider-Man starts pouring out all his power but Flash walks through. Spider-Man takes out the INFINITY GAUNTLET and Flash puts all of his energy into an INFINITE MASS PUNCH. He starts to outrun all of the stuff Spider-Man is doing he phases through him seeing if he could pull the victory like this. He cannot because Spider-Man is somehow warping his own matter. They then clash fists. The Universe turns white. The Marvel and DC multiverses get blown up. At the end Flash is standing, outrunning death, in the Speed Force. Spider-Man stands there in a state of pure matter after using the Infinity Gauntlet to make him still have the reality warping Uni-Power. Flash had outrun death and stayed in the Speed Force. Flash takes off the Blue Lantern Ring and puts the White one on. Spider-Man: Another Ring? Alright then I'll just have to use my full power! The Flash: Whatever you say! But then, Flash steels the Infinity Gauntlet with his much better Speed, but Spider-Man used the power in the last seconds and destroyed the Speed Force. Flash no longer has any power and Flash got erased ' KO Results Cue: One Punch Theme Instrumental '''MM: Here comes the hate!!!!! Yeah! A freaking tie! Beboh: This fight is close to call, so it is a tie! MM: You are going to have to explain better if you want minimal hate. ''' Beboh: Both are Multiversal to Megaversal/Complex Multiversal reality warping power beings. Both have the ultimate counter attacks to each other. Spider-Man is stronger, more durable and has more ways to use his power. Flash is way way way WWWWAAAYYYY FASTER. They both have about the same amount and same kind of hax. '''MM: Looks like Flash is faster then Spiders, humans need to fuse with Spiders! Beboh: This battle is a draw! Trivia * Alot of this research was taken from The Imaginary Axis * This is Songokugokuhgokuusan's 4th fight * This is also Songokugokuhgokuusan's 2nd completed fight * This is Songokugokuhgokuusan's first Marvel vs DC fight * This is Songokugokuhgokuusan's first draw * This is Songokugokuhgokuusan's 2nd fight to feature characters from Marvel and DC * This is Songokugokuhgokuusan's 1st fight to have composite characters fight * This is Songokugokuhgokuusan's first fight to use feats * This is also Songokugokuhgokuusan's first fight to use calc-stacking. * Songokugokuggokuusan doesn't like this fight much anymore. Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Songokugokuhgokuusan Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music